Can the Monster Come Out to Play?
by KevlarKitten
Summary: Being back on human blood has had an affect on Stefan and Elena intends to enjoy it. One shot.


Elena woke up to Stefan pressed up against her back. She could feel him nuzzling her neck, planting little kisses as he went. Elena let out a happy sigh.

"Good morning beautiful," came Stefan's deep voice whispered in her ear. It sent goose bumps spreading across Elena's skin. Stefan traced the spreading shivers with his hands earning him a genuine moan from the girl beside him.

Elena slowly rolled onto her back and smiled up at the dark, handsome man leaning over her. "What has gotten into you this morning?" She asks with a smile. Usually Stefan is a caring, considerate lover but he has never been very spontaneous before.

As soon as he hears her innocent question he frowns and moves away from her to sit on the edge of the bed. He hangs his head into his hands. "I'm so sorry Elena. It's the human blood. It….. changes me. I'll try harder to be like the old me."

Now it is Elena's turn to frown. "Stefan that's not what I mean!" She crawls over to where he sits on the edge of the bed and wraps her arms around her neck. She can feel his hard body against her soft breasts and she loves it. "I was kinda enjoying that change actually." She leans in to place a kiss on his bare shoulder.

The second her lips meet his skin Stefan flips her over and slides between her thighs. He slides her arms up the bed and pins them gently there using one large hand. Stefan's other hand slides down to hold her hip as he presses his body down into her giving them both a jolt of pleasure.

Elena moans and captures Stefan's mouth with her own. The feel of his hand stroking her silk pyjama bottoms at her hip as his hardening cock presses into her clit is driving her crazy.

She never realized how much she was missing some sort of overflowing passion until now. Every nerve ending in her body was waking up and she was loving it. The rough comforter under her, Stefan's smooth skin over her, it was all stroking the heat building between her thighs.

Stefan began kissing his way down her neck, stopping to smell the blood pounding through her veins before continuing down to her already hardened nipples. The silk of her camisole did nothing to lessen the sensation as Stefan's warm mouth closed over the tip. He grinned against her breast as a startled cry escaped her lips. She had never been this responsive to him before!

He was quickly losing control. He could smell her arousal, hear her heart hammering, and feel her growing wetness soaking her silk shorts. With one smooth move he stripped them both of their bottoms and slammed himself into her. Their cries of pleasure mingled together.

Elena's head lolled from side to side as Stefan used her roughly. She rolls her hips until his thrusts drag over her G-spot. Her moans turn to screams and her legs tighten around Stefan. She is close to losing control and they both know it. He increases his pressure with each thrust, lowering his body to continue kissing her neck. As soon as he senses she is on the verge of cuming he sinks his fangs into her neck. The tang of pain pushes her pleasure to a new height and the salty warmth sends Stefan over with her.

His fangs slide out of her skin as gently as possible. His tongue slides over the broken skin cleaning the last of the blood away gently. Elena comes back to earth when Stefan shifts to lie beside her, pulling her against him and covering them with a sheet.

"Are you okay Elena? Did I hurt you?" With the release of sex Stefan was feeling more like his 'vegetarian' self. He felt guilty for his loss of control and he could only hope he hadn't hurt her.

Elena stretched delicately against him, flexing all her muscles. She smiles up at Stefan before snuggling deeper against his chest. "Stefan, that was amazing! I can't feel my legs… in a good way." Her soft chuckle is enough to reassure Stefan, who then relaxes fully into the pillow.

The two of them drift back into sleep, really and truly satisfied for the first time in their history together.

The End

**I hope you enjoyed my first published fanfic!**


End file.
